Let The Rain Fall Down
by o0lillee0o
Summary: When Jimmy Edwards and friends take over the school, will everyone come out alive? Or will it get just a little 'heated?
1. Let the Rain Fall Down

**Chapter One: Let The Rain Fall Down**

_Author's Note:_

Well Hello, this is my first ever fanfic lol! Well anyway, the couplings will be Brucas And Naley, possibly a little Jeyton if I fit it in. I'll only carry on writing if I get some reviews, I want a point! Hope you enjoy the story anyway…. Oh yes, I do not own anything to do with One Tree Hill, otherwise Brooke and Lucas would still be together hehe!

"_Lucas Eugene Scott, you are not ill! I have been a mother for seventeen years; I'm not falling for that again so you can get your own sleep!" Karen Roe shouted from downstairs at her only son._

Karen was shaking in Keith's arms, if only she hadn't let him go to school that morning, he had said he was ill… but she hadn't believed him.

"Keith, Luke wanted to stay home this morning. But I… I made him go in!" Her voice was shaking and tear stains were clearly visible down her cheeks.

"I need him Keith."

"Karen, Luke's a fighter and you raised him well. If anything, he'll be the one in there calming the situation and advising everyone on what to do. He's a smart kid Karen, don't blame yourself for anything."

At that moment, Dan Scott ran towards the couple, he span Keith round and was shouting at him.

"Where's Nathan? Where is Nathan? Where's my son Keith?"

"Uhh, Danny. Nate… he went back into the school. See, Lucas and Haley were in their and he couldn't leave without them."  
"What the hell is happening…?"

"**Good evening, this is Maria Sage reporting live from Tree Hill, North Carolina. I'm standing just outside Tree Hill high school were a travesty is taking place. It seems a group of teenagers have taken fellow students hostage for their own, revenge…-" **Jimmy Edwards switched the television off as he held the gun in his hand, the cold hard metal warming in the heat from his body. He was not alone, in his battle for revenge but accompanied by three off his only friends. Marcus Sanchez, Ryan Holbrook and Zach Ariez.

The classroom was tense to say the least, the tables had been pushed to the side so their was a clear space in the middle. The 'hostages' sat against the one free wall, furthest away from the door. – Their only chance of freedom. Those students consisting of, Haley James-Scott and Lucas Scott.

She always assumed that people were only supposed to go through one extreme tragedy in their life. Haley understand that it's devastating whenever you lose anyone in your life…all deaths could be considered tragedy's. But by tragedy she meant an event that's completely unbelievable… something that's so devastating, you never forget a moment of it, any detail…something that stays with you for the rest of your life and that can still make your stomach turn after years have passed…that can still drain the colour from you face with a single thought. This was that moment to her.

The girl was sat close to her best friend, and now brother in law her hand slipped in his. Her features had lost the radiance it normally carried. Haley looked scared and her pulse was quicker than she had ever experienced. Her eyes watched Jimmy Edwards and his gun. – His _toy._ Unbelievable really, how some people loose their way. Jimmy Edwards is just another young man, who lost his way and took drastic action to have his name remembered. It wasn't fair, it should have stopped… It was a nightmare and any minute she'd wake up laughing. It wasn't a nightmare, it was real and worse of all, she had no idea where Nathan was. For all she knew, Nathan had been one caught in the crossfire and was dead.

Lucas Scott sat against the wall, his expression vague and unnerved. Except expressions could be deceptive and that was just what he wanted. To look as if this was just any ordinary day and wasn't effecting him at all. Except it was, this had changed his whole perception on life and the way he wanted to live it. He had to be strong, not just for himself but for Haley and everyone else in that room with him. They were the ones who were going through this all, if they ever got out they would never be the same again… and no-one would understand.

"Nathan, w..What I…If they shoot us. What's your plan?" Brooke and Nathan were on the second floor, standing in a corridor. They had already managed to get Peyton and Mouth out fine, with Peyton having glass stuck in her foot. But now they were going back for the more important people to them , the loves of their lives. Haley, for Nathan- his wife and the one he wanted to be with, forever and always. Brooke was back for Lucas, her boyfriend and the one she trusted, the guy she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. But if he was dead… that would be quite impossible.

"Brooke, calm down. We'll figure this out. Luke and Hales are going to be fine. Lucas will look after Haley, he loves her like a sister."

"But those guys have guns."

"Their hiding behind the gun's, you know Luke has a way with words. Perhaps he'll be able to talk Jimmy round."

"Nathan, you heard the time capsule."

"Yeap, so."

"Jimmy's a different guy, to the person Lucas and Mouth knew him as."

"A leopard never changes its spots Brooke."

"You did…" Nathan stared at her silently, he knew she was right. These guys could kill Lucas and Haley with one shot if they really wanted to. But he wouldn't let it happen, Nathan was not going to be a Dan Scott and save his own skin before anybody else's.

Lucas looked to the side as one of the guys spoke, he was one of those stereotypical jocks that you found in every high school.

"Hey man, you just going to let us go? I ain't done anything to cause some beef between us!" Jimmy gave him a piercing glare, the obvious ring leader he was called all the shots.

"Don't waste my time in talking to you. You're just another inadequate sole to me. But believe me, you've done more to me that you can ever imagine." Jimmy pointed the gun at the boy whilst the others watched the rest of them, making sure no-one tried anything stupid. By stupid, some of the things Lucas had racing through his mind.

"Jimmy man, just stop. You're not this guy, your Jimmy Edwards my friend who is a good guy." Lucas smiled sideways at Haley and squeezed her hand reassuringly before dropping it. Then he stood himself up, ignoring the 4 guns that immediately pointed at him. These guys were definitely not taking any chances.

"Shut up Lucas, you're not the same guy I knew back then. Just shut the hell up and sit down."

"You can stop this all Jimmy, and the rest of you. If you hand yourself's in then the worst thing that can happen to you is getting grounded. You haven't killed anyone." Jimmy laughed, but not a joyful one. A sickening laugh.

"Oh Lucas Scott, don't make me laugh. I'm not stupid you know. If I turn myself in now, I might as well start picking out the colours for my prison cell. Lucas, if you had just stayed at the river court maybe this never would have happened."

"Bloody Hell, Jimmy don't start blaming this all on me. Each of us have a destiny, this isn't yours. You could be so much! Do so much for this world, you're an intelligent kid, don't waste your soul man!"

"No, Lucas you see that's where you wrong!" He was shouting at him, his finger quivering over the trigger.

"This is my destiny, to wreak havoc on the students of Tree Hill! You know what Luke, the funny thing is everyone's going to remember me. The guy who brought a gun to tree Hill and shot, one of his childhood friends…"

Haha Bit of a cliff hanger I know, If I get even one review ill update, unless I want to update tonight which will proberbly be very likely if I really get into the story! X


	2. Right Here For The Taking

**Chapter two: Right here, ready for the taking**

_Author's Note:_

_Sorry, for delay in updating. I had a competition over the weekend and have only just got home. It's like 9:20 here and I'm exhausted, so as soon as this is up I'm going to bed! Well, I must say thanks for the reviews everyone gave me really good ideas. I will try to incorporate them all!_

"Dan, just clam down! The cops have everything under control." Keith was trying to get through to his younger brother, but was yet to strike gold.

"No Keith, they're not. If they were, do you think my two sons' would be in their right now?" Dan Scott was full on shouting, causing heads to turn in their direction. Karen stepped between them, frowning as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Will you two stop bickering? You sound like kids! God, Dan Keith is more a father to Lucas than you'll ever be. So just clam down!" Tears welled up in her eyes as she thought of Lucas, what would she do without him? Dan was fuming at this; he put his lips near Keith's ear and hissed quietly.

"Don't take what doesn't belong older brother! But don't worry, your lesson will be learnt…" Keith shook his head amused at his brothers' empty threat. Dan walked off to quiz some policeman.

Karen glanced at Keith quizzically.

"Don't worry Karen, what he said doesn't matter. Really."

The two brunettes were creeping down the hall to Whiteys office.

"Why are we going in here Nate?" Brooke asked, as Nathan pushed the door open to Whitey's office.

"Just stay there a second. Uhh… cough twice if you hear anything weird." Then he disappeared into the room. Brooke couldn't help but feel vulnerable in the deserted hallway. More than once did she raised her hand to her mouth to cough, but always dropped it again. Brooke had to be strong, not for her self… but for the group staring death in the face.

A few minutes later Nathan re-appeared in the hallway with a baseball bat. He held one out for her. Brooke looked at it with disgust.

"Excuse me, but what do you want me to do with that? I'm a Cheerleader remember! Pom-Poms not. Big, stick thingy's!" Nathan couldn't help but laugh at her innocence.

"Brooke, first off it's a baseball bat and takes it for your own protection." Brooke took it from him and weighed it p in her hand. She shuddered at the thought of actually hitting someone with the object.

"Well, if you insist Natey!" She paused before continuing again.

"Uhh, so what do we do now?"

Nathan didn't know what he was going to do, a baseball bat against a gun. –Useless to be quite fair. Taking a deep breathe in, he looked Brooke in the eyes.

"Brooke Davis, are you prepared to take a risk?"

Jimmy pointed his gun at Lucas' chest, a sickening grin forming across his features. Beyond his glass frames, the light that once blazed so bright had vanished into darkness. Replacing it was a stony hatred, with utter sadness clouding what's right from what's wrong.

Haley gasped, the tears coming fast and hard. If Lucas were to die, she'd be lost. He was her best friend, her brother and more importantly. Luke was apart of her.

"Lucas…Jimmy, no please. D..Don't." Her voice was barely a whisper, so neither heard her begging.

_"There comes a time when every life goes off course. In this desperate moment who will you be? Will you let down your defences and find solace in someone unexpected? Will you reach out? Will you face your greatest fears bravely or move forward with faith? Or will you succumb to the darkness in your soul?"_

Lucas looked him in the eye, ready to bow out like a true man.

"But Jimmy, I'll be remembered as a better man than you. One of your innocent victims, who paid the price trying to stop you. Shoot me Jim! Go for It!" he held his hands up in the air smiling slightly. Haley couldn't look, she pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them tightly, placing her head in her knees.

"But Jimmy, I'll be on your conscience forever, looming over you. You'll have nightmares about me and you won't go a day without thinking how you shot me… killed me. Remember that Jimmy Edwards, for that's my last request!"

Jimmy glared at him, his grip on the gun tightening.

"Stop It, Lucas! Stop all your silly mind games!" Although Luke was only a few meters away he still felt the urge to shout at the top of his voice. Lucas just stood their and spoke calmly.

"Jimmy… you can stop me…"

_He Pulled the Trigger._

Lucas felt the bullet hit him in the stomach, then he heard the sound after. The loud, sound that would stay with them all. Lucas stared at Jimmy and smiled at him.

"Told you, you could stop me Jimmy."

The pain was like nothing he had ever experienced. _Nothing. _The tears prickled in his eyes but he refused to let them escape. Placing a hand over his wound, he turned around and sat down beside Haley.

The girl was shaking all over. That person, that thing… that monster had just shot Lucas.

"Lucas!" Haley said, her voice distraught. Removing her jacket, she placed it on his wound, apply pressure to it.

"A risk Nathan?" For Lucas and Haley?" She paused, "Of Course."

"Good." Nathan lead the way, walking steadily- waiting for any sign as to wear they were located. And sign in which could give them any hint whatsoever. Then he heard it.

The Loud sickening sound. Brooke stopped in her tracks that single sound stuck on repeat in her mind.

"Oh My God." Was all she could say. A hand flew to her mouth, Nathan glared angrily and hit his bat against one of the lockers. That was a sign, but not the sign he had hoped for.

"Oh, it's bloody well on now…"


	3. Grant My Last Request

**Chapter Three: Grant My Last request**

_Author's Note:_

_Thank you, for all the reviews they have really encouraged me to keep going. By The way, I have a big ending planned but if anyone else has any ideas to go in between put them in your review and I will see if I can fit them in. Some Jeyton stuff in this chapter for the JL fans too! Haha.. Oh yes, Lucas does not have HCM in my story._

_8888_

"**Maria Sage reporting on Tree Hill High's latest news. Earlier today a group of students were seized and are thought to be held captive in one of the many classrooms. The four gunmen are all students, however their names are yet to be released."**

"Jake, what If Brooke's in their…?"

"**News just in, a gunshot has just been fired although we are uncertain of any casualties or the nature of the gunshot. A list of captive students and the gunmen's identies will be revealed son."**

"Jake we have to go back." The two were on a road trip to visit Peyton's father as he docked in.

"Alright, I'll turn around when I can. How about you ring someone?" Jake replied, briefly glancing from the road to her.

Peyton fumbled with her bag before producing her cell.

"Who should I ring?" Brooke, Haley, Nate, Karen?"

Jake paused imagining each scenario in turn. Their was always the dreaded possibility that Brooke, Haley, Nathan or Luke were trapped in their with the shooters. That could cause a lot more trouble than they needed, so that only left Karen….

88888

Jimmy walked towards the line of quivering students and stopped when he came to Haley and Lucas.

"I granted your last request Luke, be thankful." Lucas pressed his lips together so hard they went purple and deep frown lines sketched their way upon his face.

"Tell me Jimmy, how have you granted my _last_ request?" Lucas spoke, however his voice was wispy, Jimmy shook his head laughing.

"Oh Lucas, it's like you said. I won't go a day without remembering what I did, whilst I'm alive that is. This, if things go to plan, shouldn't be too long…"

Haley looked at him suspiciously as he said this, Jimmy showed no sign of remorse what so ever. It was as if he did this kind of stuff all the time! It sickened her to even think about it. She could no longer look at Lucas anymore, because she was too scared of what she would see. She needed Nathan, he'd know what to do…

8888

"Did you hear that?" her voice was quiet at first but slowly grew to shouts. "Did you hear that?" tears streamed down her face, Karen wasn't sure why but she clung to Keith desperately. "Keith, do something! Please…. I've almost lost Lucas once, I can't go through it again!" She was sobbing like a lost schoolgirl now.

Keith pulled her into him and stroked the back of her head soothingly.

"I…I…Karen…" There were no words to console her, he had no idea what to say. "Karen, i'm sorry!"

At the sound of the gunshot Dan Scott went berserk. Picking up an officer he shook him violently. Spitting his sentences out at him.

"I'm sick of this. For all I know both my son's are dead in their!" Keith came running over as Karen answered her cell.

"Danny calm down!" Dan dropped the copper and swivelled around to face Keith. "Do you know give a damn about your nephews Keith?" Because you're sure as hell not showing it!" Then Dan pushed through the officers and ran into the school with Keith following behind.

8888

"Hello, Karen R…Roes s..Speaking."

"Karen its Peyton, Jake and I … on our way back right now. What's happening?"

"Peyton.. Lucas and Haley… their in _there_. With him! Brooke and Nathan have gone in after them, god Peyton I don't know what to do I'm useless here!"

"Oh My God, we heard it all on the news's!"

"I have to go hunnie, I will ring you if anything changes!" Karen whipped her tears away but they soon returned as she saw Keith and Dan run into the school.

8888

Peyton threw her phone to the floor and couldn't help but let a fountain of tears fall from her eyes.

"Hey Peyton, don't cry. I'm sure everything's going to be ok!"

"Jake, no it's not. Haley and Lucas are in their with those psychopaths! Brooke and Nathan are in the school! A gun just went off can it get any worse?"

8888

Dan was still quick, even with his old age and heart attack. Running up the stairs, two at a time, it was only then did Keith catch him. For Dan had stopped at the sight of his youngest son and Brooke.

"Nathan, thank god you're ok!" Nathan span around bewildered at what he was seeing.

"Dan? Uncle Keith? What the hell?" Keith was breathing heavily . Trying to regain his breathe. Brooke stood watching the family reunion silently.

"No time for explanations son, we need to get to that room. I assume you heard that gunshot right?" This time Dan directed his question at both of them. Brooke nodded, afraid of what she was getting herself into. She wanted Lucas, she felt safest with Lucas. A bat wasn't much good, when you had no idea how to use it.


	4. You Have To Go Their, To Come Back

**Chapter four- You have to go their, to come back.**

_Author's Note I have one of these every chapter so I thought I best keep the tradition going. Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming! I would love to get 50 when the stories done! It's my goal haha! Well any who, if anyone wants to request a certain event to take place in this story please post it in your review and I will try to fit it in. Plus, if anyone has a storyline for a new story tell me and if it's ok with you, I'll write it! Well, I'm sorry but theirs quite a cliff hanger at the end of this chapter _

It struck Brooke as she watched the three Scot relatives that it wasn't a family reunion. Their was no Lucas. She felt her eyes stinging again and she quickly whipped them on the back of her sleeve. Nathan noticed how vulnerable she looked and placed an arm around her. He knew it was just as tough for her as it was for him; they were both worried about their sole-mates.

"Brooke, I promise you. If Lucas can't, I will get you out of here right as rain." She gave him a hug and smiled through the tears.

"Thanks Nate, That means a lot to me!"

Dan pulled two guns from the inside of his coat and held one out to Keith. Reading the quizzical expression's of those around him, he continues to explain.

"When I heard, I grabbed the guns for just in cases. _Special Circumstances, _really. I do not intend to use the weapons unless there is absolutely no alternative option. They are merely a mechanism to scare those little idiots. Keith, I trust you will show the gun respect?" Looks of pure astonishment were still exchanging between the others. Weighing the object in his hand, Keith just shrugged. Nathan began to question him angrily.

"How are you so sure they won't just shoot you Dad? These kid's aren't like Luke, Brooke, Haley, Peyton or me! If they were, do you think this situation would be happening right now? Their lunatics, you might just make thing's worse!" Dan looked at his son, amused by what Dan considered his stupidity.

"Simply because, I'm Dan Scott, now can we please go back to saving these students? It feels quite good to be the hero for a change."

8888

Lucas wasn't looking so good. His complexion had changed from golden brown, to chalky white and deep bag's had appeared beneath his drooping eyes. His lips were as blue as his eyes, he was cold. Haley was worried about him, but managed to contain her feelings for Lucas' benefit. Luke turned his head to the side as the contents of his stomach erupted from his mouth to the floor beside him. Beads of sweat broke out on his forehead as he whipped his mouth. That hadn't been the first time he had been sick either.

Haley stroked his hair softly, trying to keep him awake and calm. The last thing she needed was Lucas to panic at black out. Even if he was hurt, she still felt safer with him beside her, he gave her hope.

"Luke, how about I sing you a song?" Your choice!" Luke smiled at her limply.

"How about…you are my sunshine?" Haley smiled dreamily, her mother used to sing the song to her as a child; she was actually surprised Luke remembered after so long.

"Lucas, you're going to make one girl feel so lucky one day!"

"Haley, her name's Brooke!" The two shared a happy moment together before Haley broke out into song, although she was barley above a whisper.

"_You are my Sunshine,_

_My only sunshine…_

_You make me Happy,_

_When Sky's are grey."_

_Haley whipped a tear from her eye before continuing…_

8888

The four had been travelling the halls, looking for any sign of where they were. The Gunshot had not been as helpful as Brooke and Nathan would have liked. But still narrowed the school down to a fair portion. Nathan abruptly stopped outside one of the English Literature classrooms, Brooke stopped too.

"Dad, uncle Keith… hold up a second!" Nathan put a finger to his lips as the two men swung round to face him. Then he proceeded in placing his ear against the wall, he beckoned Brooke over. Pushing a strand of hair behind her ears, she leant against the door, listening intently.

"Haley-"Nathan muttered.

"LUCAS!" Brooke shouted excitedly, and then threw a hand over her mouth. What if she had been heard? Dan and Keith came running over, gun's pointing at the door.

"Brooke, it's her." The room had gone silent as they heard movement outside the door. Jimmy glared at the door before removing a red key from his pocket, the other three followed suit and withdrew similar keys, but in differing colours. All four placed their guns on the table. Lucas whispered his plan to Haley hurriedly in her ear.

Standing up, she leant her head against the electronic panel that opened and locked the door. The light next to Lucas transformed form red to green and it seemed that Jimmy and his cronies had not noticed. Hauling himself to his feet, he staggered forward towards Jimmy, holding his stomach painfully.

"What you planning on now Jimmy?"

"Explosive's." Jimmy said simply. That's when Haley bolted out of the door and into Nathan's arms. But Jimmy and his crew were too absorbed in their key's to notice.

"Nathan!" Nate caught the girl in his arms and held her tight, inhaling her sweet aroma.

"Haley, thank god you're ok!" Keith and Dan began to advance upon the door.

"Stop!" She called urgently. "You can't, Jimmy… he's going to make something explode! Go in and shoot him, but just be careful of everyone else!"

Brooke smiled at her friend weakly, noticing the blood staining her hands and arms.

"Hales, where's Luke?" She asked nervously, rocking backwards and forwards on the balls of her feet. Haley walked over to her and hugger her tight.

"Jimmy…he shot Luke. Lucas was trying to talk him out of it, trying to stop Jimmy from doing this. But nothing worked, Jimmy… he's he's gone mad. But, Luke's still holding on."

8888

Jimmy glanced over Luke's shoulder and noticed the empty space where Luke and Haley had been. Jimmy glared at the tall blonde before him before picking up the gun again.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH LUCAS SCOTT!" He struck Lucas over the face and to the floor. Luke was out cold.

8888

Peyton and Jake pulled up outside the school; they spent what felt like hours explaining how they were students at the school looking for friends and such. Pushing through the crowds, Peyton fell into Karen's arms and rubbed her back comfortingly. Karen must be going through hell.

"Karen! What, Oh My I'm so sorry!"

"Oh Peyton hunny, Jake nice to see you!"

"What's going on Karen?" Jake asked anxiously.

"I…I…" She never got to finish her sentence. Tree Hill High, burst into a ball of flames and flying debris.


	5. I Tried 1 Million Times

_**Chapter Five: I tried a million times…**_

_Author's annual Note:_

_Haha, well I'm not all that keen on this chapter but I got really stuck for ideas. Sorry for anybody who dose not like it but I wanted to post something up for you guys! Well, sorry I haven't updated in a few day's, the whether my end has been hell! Well leave your reviews as always here's the story ox_

They say that there is a tragic day in everybody's lives which will stay with them forever. Not a day will go by, without the memories and feeling's flooding through them. Whether it be bereavement, heartbreak, danger or anything else… it changes you. Some take it better than other's, learning that they can't change what's already been done. Whilst other's look back in regret and guilt, blaming them for everything they could have done... should have done… but didn't…

888888888

"Nathan?" The hall was full of thick smoke and the blazing fire leapt up around them. Haley scrambled around on her hands and knees searching for her husband. Cut's covered her arms from the shards of glass and bit's of ceiling tiles that cascaded around the hall. Tree Hill High, would never be the same again.

"Nathan? Brooke?" Please it's Haley!" She was sobbing desperately, partly from the smoke burning her eyes. Then she heard a cough a few meters away from her and Nathan's chocolate brown eye's came into view. He walked towards her, crouching down though. Their was a nasty burn to the side of his chest that was stinging terribly. Slipping his hand in Haley's he smiled at her reassuringly.

"Always-"Nathan started…

"And forever." Haley finished squeezed his hand tight as she looked at him lovingly. The girl couldn't believe how lucky she was.

Nathan and Haley realised they had been thrown back down the corridor when the explosion had gone off. So, crouching low and using bits of Nathan's jumper to cover their mouths, they went in search of the others. Haley was worried, mainly about Luke. He needed treatment urgently and the explosion – the explosion might have just finished him off.

As they reached the door, Nathan watched the students fleeing the classroom. Most covered in blood and tears. Nathan placed both his hands on Haley's shoulders and stared into her eyes seriously. He was doing this for her safety. So taking a deep breath he began,

"Haley, go with Bevin just get outta here ok? You don't need all this smoke in your system and I want you to be safe. Go t Karen; tell her everything's going to be fine, she need's to know about Luke!"

"But Nathan! I can't leave you!"

"Haley, just go! I'll be fine... Always?"

"And forever. I love you Nathan!" She replied, unsmiling as Bevin led her away.

"I love you to Haley, always and forever." Nathan watched her go, and then felt a hand on his shoulder. Nate spun round to find himself only inches away from his father's face. Nathan noticed the gun in his father's firm grasp with some silencer mechanism screwed onto it.

"Uh Nate, Keith- he's dead. One of those kid's, they shot him!" Dan Scott was certainly a good actor, what with all his lies. Nathan's mouth opened and closed like mindless fish as he tried to register that his uncle was dead. What was Karen to do with out Keith? _Lucas_  
"We have to find Lucas… and Brooke? Have you got Brooke?"

888888888888

Brooke sat next to Lucas, shaking. Both were sat next to the door leading to the hallway. Luke had been awake a minute ago but now he wasn't, perhaps it was the shock of what the pair had seen? Or maybe… _Imagined?_ Parts of her legs were burnt and she had a gash on her head that was bleeding. She glanced at Lucas' lifeless body. He looked even scrawnier than usual. The bottom sector of his shirt was snow crimson whilst part of his face was swollen from where Jimmy had hit him. But he was still the same chalky white colour as before. Brooke wasn't finding the fire creeping round them the scary part, instead the fact that her boyfriend was dying the scariest thought of all…

Brooke laced her fingers in his and stared at him adoringly. She brushed the blonde hair away from his eyes and stroked his hair softly.

"Lucas Scott, I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know we're only in High School but I really don't care. God, I never thought I would be saying this. Luke you've changed me for the better, I'm the person I was meant to be and I have you to thank for that. I know you properly won't remember this but-…" She stopped talking when she felt something. Although it was very weak, he had definitely squeezed her hand in what was properly his last ounce of strength. She brushed a tear out of her eye and smiled at him. He defiantly made her happy.

8888

Nathan and Dan burst into the blazing room; memories of Dan Scott motors flooded the elder Scott's mind briefly, but escaped again. He'd gotten revenge that was all that mattered. Nathan could just make out the dead figure of Jimmy Edwards strewn across the floor. The gun was still in his hand and a pool of blood appeared around him. The kid just couldn't hack it. Then he spotted the pair, actually next to him. They were sat right next to the door and he had to admit they looked so good together. The petite dark headed beauty and her knight in not so shining armour. The scrawny, blonde headed Lucas Scott., his elder brother.

Nathan avoided the fire and managed to get close enough to the two, with Dan following behind closely.

"Ok, we gotta get you both outta here real quick. Brooke, you alright to walk?" Nathan asked her, Brooke nodded slowly, letting go of Lucas's hand and rising to her feet. Dan picked Lucas up in his hands. It was the second time he was doing this for his son, except this time. Lucas seemed a lot worse for wear. Nathan couldn't get over the site of his brother. The image would ever burn in the back of his mind. Half of Luke's face was an assortment of colours and Luke was bleeding so much it was going over Dan's shirt. Nate would do anything for him.

Dan gasped at the site of his son and began walking ridiculously fast with the two teens by his side the whole time. They were walking down the oh-so-familiar corridor leaving Keith's body behind. They'd go back for it once Lucas was out safe and sound. The door to the outside world came into view and the three walked out together.

8888

Haley rushed outside, her face black from the smoke. They were all checked for any guns and two of the shooter's were taken away from the school to somewhere else, most likely the police station. Haley was lead to a cushioned chair were a paramedic placed an oxygen mask over her to ease her breathing. She had inhaled a lot of smoke like the others. Peyton, Karen and Jake rushed towards her. Each looking equally worried.

"Oh Karen!" Haley burst out into floods of tears.

"Haley hunny, I'm glad you're ok! Lucas? Where is he?" Haley was hysterical and the paramedics were having trouble calming her down. The last thing she needed was to bring a panic attack upon her.

"Karen… I'm so sorry!"

_'We all live in a house of fire. No fire department to call. No way out. Just the upstairs window to look out of while the fire burns the house down… with us trapped, locked in it.'"_


	6. Pulling The Trigger All Wrong

**Pulling The Trigger all wrong **

_Note:_

_Ok so You guy's Im ridiculously sorry for not updating, I kinda had a lot going on in RL! I'll keep updating from now and was thinking of starting up another story. I love my angst ha so it will be full of the stuff! Anyone gott any ideas.. camping, roadtrip, another school thang or anything else… Give me a buzz and I'll consider it ha!_

_Well for all of you that wanted to know about the quote I'm pretty sure it was from either the season 2 finale or the 1st ep of season 3! This chapter is dedicated to Nemo as they are the reason I got around to writing this chapter! Thanks for all your reviews too guys… Oh ya , Italics in the story are flashbacks… This Chapters very different… Oh yeas I have decided that Dan and Deb are not together in my story just for extra drama you will find out later _

_888888_

He sat facing the window, the walls were bland and a dull off-white color. The window showed nothing but darkness and the lights of the Tree Hill houses, but all the teen seemed to do was look out of the window. Nathan Scott knocked on the hospital door and gave up waiting for his elder brother to reply. Opening the door he watched the back of his brothers blonde head, it didn't even turn to look at him. Lucas hadn't been the same since that day and there was only one person he would talk too. It was a shame that person found it too difficult to talk with him.

"Hey Luke…" Nathan walked over to his brother and placed a hand on his shoulder, he tried to make his voice enthusiastic. However, it just sounded so… _fake. _Nate let out a whispy sigh as he dropped his hand to his side, it was no-use Luke had completely shut off from everybody. Walking towards the neat bed, Nathan sat down and continued talking. Even if It was only to himself. But, he knew their was one subject Lucas would reply to. _Keith_.

"Lucas, your mum wants to know if your coming to Keith's funeral tomorrow." This was the first time Lucas had acknowledge Natha since he had entered the room. It put the younger scott at ease slightly.

"You know I am Nathan." Was the short reply he was given, then the teen turned and looked out of the window again. His gaze far from dreamy but instead, as if he was thinking deeply. Nathan knew there was something he had seen that day. That day he had suffered so much.

8888

Since that day, it seemed that nothing in Tree Hill was the same, well except Daniel Scott was still a jackass. A jackass with a few tricks up his sleeve to push his eldest son over the edge for good.

"Karen, Im sure Lucas will be fine. I mean if he's as strong as you have been throughout all of this he will be. Which Im very sure is true." Dan Scott placed a hand on Karens hand as she sobbed into her sleeve. The two had become increasingly closer since the month that had passed since the shooting, since Keith's death… since Lucas' nightmare. But was it all legit? That was the question on Haley's mind, although she hadn't uttered a word of her mind to anyone. Just for safe measures.

"Karen, I know this is a difficult topic for you and you have every right to refuse my offer. But you know about tomorrow-" Karen cut in,

"-Keith's funeral…"

"Yes…"

"Oh…"

"Well, I was wondering If you would like me to escort you there, I mean as friends of course and it will give you someone to talk to instead of focusing on Lucas and Keith."

"I..I..Uh what about Lucas?"

"Nathan, Haley, peyton and Brooke are picking him up from the hospital to take him there. Nathan's already had his suit dry cleaned and everything."

"Ok Dan.." Her voice was barly above a whisper as she accepted, it was a shame the normal Karen Roe had too many things on her mind to see past the fakness Dan was putting on.

88888

The three girls sat in silence together. Brooke hugging her knees to her chest in the corner of the room, her beautiful chocolate brown eyes red and puffy whilst her expression was distant and blank. Haley sat leaning against the drawer of Nathan and her clothes. Her brunette hair was tied up in a messy ponytail whilst peyton sat stiffly on the double bed. Just watching her two best friends. It seemed that none had been physically injured, yet they had still been affected. More so mentally by the re percussions of the tradgedies that had happened that day. It had certainly taught them all a few important life lessons that would forever stay with them. It wasn't the fact that they had shot people or even blew up the place. It was more the question of why they had done it. Why they had dne it and there part in it all. For they had all caused this, wether they had meant to or not…

"Brooke, you're the only person Lucas will talk to.." Haley started… as Peyton continued.

"You're the only one who can get through to him, you know something the rest of us don't… why can't you just tell us? Or atleast talk to Lucas… Your gonna have to tomorrow!" The blonde was pleading with her friend now, the topic of conversation had risen more than once in the past few weaks.

"Because Im scared!" Brooke cried out, tears streaming down her face. Haley and Peyton were slightly taken aback by this, Brooke had never reacted in this way."

"Im Scared alright? When I found Lucas, he was awake. He was in so much pain it was unbelievable the guy was crying and Jimmy was already dead. Then we heard a gunshot…" Then she snapped her lips together and buried her head in her knees. "I love him…" Was all the two could make out. Haley walked over to her friend and cuddled her tight.

"Brooke, if you really love him. You would go see him before Keith's funeral tomorrow, you know how hard this is gonna be for him. Especially as this isn't the Lucas we know… it isn't the Lucas we love. Brooke, you're the only one who can save him. "Save him Brooke…save Lucas."

8888

Brooke was dressed in long dark trousers and a tight top with a jumper over the top, her hair was brushed neatly by her sides and she had no make up on her features. Despite everything, Brooke still looked beautiful but she definetly wasn't the same. The twinkle in her eyes had left and the radiant glow she had was gone. She was lost without Lucas by her side, she needed him by her side. And according to Haley, Brooke was the one to save him.

"Lucas?" She uttered as she opened the door and saw the blonde sat in the chair facing the window, According to everybody else, this was all he did. He just sat and stared all day long… silently. Lucas turned round and looked at her, then a single tear trickled down his cheek. Luke had missed her.

Brooke walked over to him and he stood up and wrapped his arms around her.

"Lucas, im sorry…"

"Why didn't you come Brooke? I missed you…" He asked as Brooke felt his tears on her shoulder.

"Lucas I..I was scared. But Im not anymore, im here to save you… You don't have to be the hero Luke let me save you… I love you Broodey…"

"I love you too but Brooke… It's not gonna change what happened."

_The couple could just make out keith standing amonst the ashes and dark clouds of dust, his face was shocked and angry. Then they heard the voice, his voice then the gunshot and then the images of Keiths body on the floor surrounding him. The loud "chink" as the metal hit the ground then footsteps, more voices… more lies._

Brooke started crying, it scared her to think about what had happened.

"But Lucas…"

"I'm bringing him down Brooke, no matter how long it takes…"


	7. This may Call For A Proper Introduction

**This May Call For A Proper Introduction**

_Note:_

_Yup yup, I know me! Updating twice In one night with a space of no reviews! It's just because I've got my creative head on and I would forget all my ideas otherwise! Ha well hope you like this chapter and the last… I'm going to try and make it quite deep and touching but I'm not too good at that type of stuff but heck Ill give it a go! Hell, I'm only 13!_

8888

He sat in the hospital room, in his suit. His short blonde hair was its usual self, messy and uncared for. At least the old Lucas was coming back… even if it was at baby steps. He was reading his speech, dedicated to Keith and couldn't help but let a tear roll down his cheek.

_During the time When Keith was murdered, I was with Brooke just waiting for anything. All the noise, all the agony, all the shame of just waiting and not being capable of helping anyone. All the wondering what would happen next, what could possibly happen next to make this any worse or any better. Every time it seemed like the end of the world had finally come to his door, something else would crop up, something would reset the countdown, and the waiting would begin again. When I heard that, my best friend, my uncle and the closest thing I ever had to a father was dead, I thought the world was coming to an end. I couldn't breath, it wasn't true it couldn't be true and I was denying it for so long after that I regret ever going to school that day. The person who shot Keith could have picked anyone, but he chose to pick the one person holding tree Hill together. He was the person everyone turned to in there time of need and I love Keith for that. Far from one to judge and the last person to put himself above everybody else's needs. He went back into that school that day not to be a hero, but to make someone else's day fortunate instead of the worst day of their lives. I believe Keith's the hero of this story, without him I don't think I would have made it out alive. Truthfully I don't think many of us would have made it out alive. But If My real father hadn't shot the man I consider my father, I wouldn't be standing here to today broken into many pieces. Keith Scott will forever be remembered in our souls for being the strongest among us. Keith Scott was gallant and heroic. The Worst things In Life, Happen to the Best people…_

Hearing a knock on the door and seeing Nathan at the door Luke quickly stuffed the speech into his pocket and passed his brother a weak smile.

"Lucas man, I just wanted you to know I am here for you and I..."

"I love you too Nate." The two touched fists as Lucas rose from the hospital bed. The next day he would be leaving the place for good and Lucas truly couldn't wait, at least everything would be out in the open… if things went to plan that is.

8888

"Karen, you look stunning and I want you to know I will be here for you throughout the ceremony and I myself have prepared a short speech encase Lucas does not feel up to it." Karen couldn't help but snap back at him,

"Lucas Will make the speech Dan" You just wait and see..." Then she started crying, "Oh God Dan I am sorry, please forgive me everything's just so..." He pulled her close and hugged her tightly.

"No need to explain Karen, I know how much pain your going through loosing Keith and I just hope you know I am here for you. "

"How do you handle it Dan? He's your brother!" She sobbed into his shoulder and held him tight, she felt safe in his arms like she did in high school.

"I ask myself everyday why, why Keith Scott? He was a better man than any of us. I miss him everyday but I know he's watching over us. Guarding you and Lucas with all he's worth…"

8888

Lucas climbed into the front seat beside Nathan and smiled at the three girls in the back. Haley in the middle with Brooke behind Lucas and Peyton behind Nathan. The three girls were apprehensive about seeing Luke again; they were all scared of how he would handle things at the funeral. Especially when he saw Dan and Karen together, well Brooke more than the others as she knew something the rest of them didn't.

"Hey girl's..." Luke said in his usual voice. The teen was obviously nervous. He glanced left and right every few moments, ran his hand through his hair and kept checking his tie was straight. However he was most nervous about seeing his mother and apologising to her or everything he had said or not said more like.

Nathan cracked on some tunes to break the silence and before they knew it the teens were pulling into the cemetery. Vacating the car, Lucas hugged Haley and whispered an apolgy too her then took Brooke's hand in his and stood next to the car. Peyton watched Jake park his car and come walking towards the group he walked over to Nathan and Lucas and shook both their hands apologising for Keith's death. Then he walked towards her and kissed her softly on the lip's before lacing his hand in her's. Then the group of teenager's cringed as they saw Daniel Scott pull up With Karen Roe.

Out of the corner of his eye Nathan watched Lucas freeze up at the sight of the two together. Letting go off haleys hand he walked over to his elder brother and took him to the side.

"Luke man, just forget about Dan and pay your respects to keith. He was more of a father to you than Dan will ever be. Just don't do anything stupid ok?" Luke nodded, keeping his eyes locked on the ground.

8888

Everybody was stood in rows as they stared at Keith's coffin, with the assortment of flowers covering it. Mouth, Dan , Karen , Lucas and Nathan were stood on the front row each saddened by the death of Keith. Whilst Brooke stood behind Lucas accompanied by Haley, peyton , Jake and Skillz. The girls had streams of tears down there cheeks as they payed their last respects. It was Luke's turn to make his speech and he took a deep breath, Keith wanted him to do this. Reveel the truth so he was going to. Get justice for him and Jimmy Edwards alike, perhaps it was not the best of circumstances… Lucas didn't care all he wanted was to bring Dan Scott down.

"_During the time When Keith was murdered, I was with Brooke just waiting for anything. All the noise, all the agony, all the shame of just waiting and not being capable of helping anyone. All the wondering what would happen next, what could possibly happen next to make this any worse or any better. Every time it seemed like the end of the world had finally come to his door, something else would crop up, something would reset the countdown, and the waiting would begin again." He glanced up a tear forming in his eye as he saw his mother crying intently, then Dan placed his hand in hers. Oh this made Lucas angry…_

_When I heard that, my best friend, my uncle and the closest thing I ever had to a father was dead, I…I " He stopped as Dan suddenly looked even eviller than usual. Lucas broke down into floods of tears._

"_Dan Scott…" All had gone silent as he uttered the name. "Dan Scott killed Keith…"_


	8. Quiet Thing's No One Ever Knows

**Quiet things, no-one ever knows…**

_So basically, I will proberly either trying to finish this story up or put it on hiatus as I start this new story I am working on, I will post it up some time tonight If I get enough time, but If you want me to carry on with this one review and tell me otherwise I won't. I really have no clue where I am going from here so just give me some ideas guys! _

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was extraordinary how thing's could change so quickly. The sobbing audience mourning the death of his uncle, or should he say true father? Then Lucas stood in front of everyone, reading of a crumpled piece of paper and he couldn't even get through it all. It seemed Dan Scott had got to him again, causing Lucas to crack under the immense pressure he had been hiding from everyone but Brooke. She had been their, she could back him up…couldn't she?

"Dan Scott…killed Keith."

Gasps and shocked faces appeared amongst the crowd, Dan and Nathan both leapt up towards Lucas and dragged him away. Karen stood in front of Keith's casket, a shameful expression battered over her eyelids. The woman was not sure what to believe any more. Of course she loved her son to bit's, but why would Dan murder his own brother? Even he wouldn't go that far…would he? She felt a hand appear on her arm and she looked across her to see the beautiful face of Brooke. Both girls' were puffy eyed and exhausted; they embraced for a few moments as Keith's coffin was lowered into the ground. A fountain of tears streamed from her eyes, Karen was finally loosing him. This was the last time she could say good bye to him and it hurt so much. Karen Roe felt her heart shatter; the only thing keeping her from falling to the floor was Brooke beside her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lucas lashed out at Dan, never before had Nathan seen his elder brother worked up. It wasn't true, it really couldn't be. His father wasn't a murdered and surely he had no intention of killing his own brother. Nate knew he could never kill Lucas; he wasn't strong enough to do that under any circumstances. Nathan grabbed his brother's hand as he tried to hit Dan.

"Lucas calm down man." Lucas span round to face him, his crystal blue eyes were so hurt and the teen looked so vulnerable in his suit. This really wasn't happening was it? Seeing the pleading expression his elder brother gave him, Nathan took a step back and dropped Lucas' arm. It seemed their was nothing left he could do to stop Lucas.

Dan glared at his eldest son, the 'accident' child. How he hated him so much, it seemed Lucas had a passion for trying to ruin everything he did. _Perhaps he had a part to play in the plot to kill me too; I wouldn't put it past Keith and him…_ Dan grabbed his arm again, in an attempt to calm the Luke down. Luke swung round to face him, literally fuming.

"Get the hell of me Dan, before I do something we will both regret!" Dan did that cheesy grin, that smile that wound both Scott brother's up so much. "But Lukey, surely if you think I am a murderer you wouldn't dare touch me." Then he leant in and whispered in the blonde's ear, "I might just have to kill you too."

Lucas pulled away, pushing Dan away from him. He was panting and physically shaking everywhere, he needed to get away from Dan. It seemed no one believed him and Dan was out to kill him too. How fun that would be, battling his own father for life or death. Great. Lucas was shouting, shouting so loud the whole ceremony could here him.

"Dan, you're a murderer and I… I hate you. You took the best thing that ever happened to my mum all because you were jealous. Why? All I want to know is why?" Lucas fell to his knees, shaking all over. His eyes were distant as Nathan ran towards his brother. The two needed to get away from Dan as soon as they could. Nathan shot his father a confused look.

"Dad… leave man. Just go…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

The two girls were sat in the car, Haley in the driving seat and Brooke in the passenger seat. The two were stunned to say the least; it wasn't everyday Lucas Scott broke down like that.

"Brooke… you know something don't you." The brunette stayed silent, wondering how the girl had figured it out. "Brooke…" She continued, practically pleading.

"I…he…we. We were in the school and the bomb went off…" Her voice was shaky and she grasped Haley's hand for strength to keep going. "I crawled over to Lucas because he was in so much pain, and…and we were looking out of the door when we saw Dan with the gun in his hand… then he fired it." Haley's mouth dropped open; she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"No… you're…your not kidding. Why didn't you say anything?"

"I don't know. Lucas and I, we never really talked about it."

"Oh My God…" Haley exclaimed. "We need to get to Lucas, before Dan does…"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_Go on Click ze R& R button… I know the chappies are not so long :P_


End file.
